Miraculous Demigods
by randomfangirl01
Summary: where percabeth meets the miraculous friends, Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien Agreste. i don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal monday morning in paris for Marinette. This including her waking up late and just barely making it to school on time…

"Hey girl how you doing?" Alya asked as Marinette rushed into class and took her seat

"Fine." Marinette responded to Alya

Soon Ms. Bustier walks in and the conversation stops as she announces" Okay class, today we have two new transfer students from America. Class this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"Hello Percy and Annabeth" the class said in unison.

"Okay now then… Percy you and Annabeth will take a seat right behind Marinette and Alya. Marinette, Alya please raise your hands you will show them around the school." Ms. Bustier continued.

"Yes ma'am" Marinette and Alya said as Percy and Annabeth took their seats.

"Now then today…"

-Time Skip-

Its Lunch

RIght now Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Percy, and Annabeth are having lunch at the Dupain-Cheng bakery having lunch. As Marinette and Alya tell Percy and Annabeth all about Paris.

"Do you know where i could find the place with the best architecture?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes of course that would be the Louvre. If you want we can show you around Paris after class is done." Marinette offered.

"Of course we'd love to go, Right Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said as Percy was finishing his food at lightning speed.

"Mhm… of course." he said as he finished his food.

"Well we should be heading back to school." Adrien said as he stood up.

"Okay dude." Nino said

\- Time Skip-

After school

"Okay Percy, Annabeth this way" Marinette said as she managed to trip her way down the stairs.

"Hey guys i gotta go home see you tomorrow." Adrien said as he walked to his ride.

"Bye dude." Nino said as he walked away leaving the girls alone with the transfer students

"Bye." Alya said.

"Uh-Uh B-b-bye a-drie-n" Marinette stuttered.

"Okay so now on with the tour. First stop the Louvre" Alya said as she led Marinette and the transfer students to the bus that went to the Louvre.

As they boarded the bus Annabeth saw out of a corner of her eye a flicker of movement and they had been found. But they couldn't run she kept telling herself they had demigods to find.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the minotaur

It was beautiful Annabeth thought as they got out of the bus to see a museum like building with a glass pyramid in the middle.

Percy groaned as he realised that this was indeed a museum.

-Time Skip-

At the eiffel tower now

"Alright so this is the eiffel tower." Marinette said as they reached the structure.

" Would you like to go up top?" Alya said.

"Yes of course" Annabeth said with eagerness in her eyes. But Percy elbowed her which brought her back to reality.

"What time is it?" Percy asked to Marinette.

"Oh it's right around six o'clock here." Marinette replied.

"Okay we will go up top to sea and then we must get back to the hotel." Annabeth said.

So they went up at the top to look at the view when…

"Hello paris i am your new ruler, the tyrant." the tyrant said.

Come on guys go run and hide Marinette said as she pushed Alya, Annabeth, and Percy into the elevator.

" But, what about you Alya asked as the doors started to close.

"I'll stay up here and make sure everybody gets down safely." Marinette said as the elevator began to take them down. She then ran into the restroom where she transformed into ladybug and got out and swung onto the roof to see the tyrant floating towards the city hall.

Ladybug began to follow him as Alya took out her phone and started to chase after them and record the fight.

"Who is that?" said a shocked Percy.

"That is an accumatized victim" Alya said as she pointed at the tyrant." And that is ladybug and chat noir." she said as she pointed at a bluenette with her hair in pigtails with a red suit with black polka dots and a mask to match it on with very blue eyes, and at a boy with blond haired, green eyed boy with a black suit and some black ears, a tail, and a black mask.

\- Time Skip-

After the fight which ladybug and chat noir obviously win.

Alya decided to go get Marinette while they bid Alya good bye and set out for their hotel. Once they reached the hotel room they immediately called Chiron to tell him what they had found.

"Sorry we are late Chiron." Annabeth said

"It's alright, did you find any demigods?" Chiron asked

" Yes." Percy replied.

"Who are they then?" Chiron curiously asked.

"Well there is Adrien Agreste." Annabeth said while counting her fingers.

" Nino Lahiffe, Alya Ceasire, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Percy continued.

"Also if my suspicions are correct so are Paris's two superheroes, Chat noir and Ladybug." Annabeth finished.

"Hmm so a good amount, are you sure you can handle this?" Chiron asked

" Of course" Percy replied.

" Alright then good bye Annabeth and Percy and good luck." Chiron said as he slashed through the image.

"Hmm" Annabeth said with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you thinking Wise girl?" Percy asked.

" I was thinking that Marinette is that superhero Ladybug and that Adrien Agreste is the other on Chat Noir." Annabeth said.

"That makes perfect sense that's why marinette pushed us into the elevator and didn't come down once during the fight. But, Adrien how did you get that?" Percy said

" Well seaweed brain he has blond hair green eyes had to get going because he is busy… and that's all i got on that one." Annabeth said and continued by saying "we will have to find out more tomorrow but until then we will rest and eat." she said pulling out a bag of blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Yumm." my favorite he said as he took one.

"Percy don't forget to sacrifice some of it." Annabeth said as she walked over to the fire place and tossed half of her food into it.

Percy did the same with his cookie and then they ate and rested ready for whatever would come in tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

The next morning with marinette and tikki

" Hey marinette wake up" Tikki said as she tried to wake up her still sleeping holder.

"Mhm… just 5 more minutes tikki" said a sleepy Marinette.

' hmm i've got an idea' tikki thought to herself as she floated away from marinette.

" Adrien and Chloe are kissing!" Tikki yelled.

"Where are they?" Said a now wide awake and on alert Marinette. Tikki just laughed at this as Marinette said " Hey… you tricked me".

"You bet i did now get dressed or you'll be late." Tikki said.

Meanwhile at school

" Hey guys" Percy said as he and Annabeth walked into the room and found Nino and Alya waiting for them.

"Hey dude and dudette." Nino said.

"Hey have you guys seen Adrien or Marinette anywhere?" Annabeth asked and right on time as always Adrien rushed into the room and took his seat.

Then, Miss Bustier walked in and started roll call. After, roll call came an out of breath Marinette rushing into the classroom.

" I'm here sorry I'm late." Marinette said gasping for air.

"Okay then take your seat Marinette." Miss Bustier said as she continued the lesson.

-Time Skip-

Now it is lunch and they are all at Marinette's parents bakery

" Mmm." Said a eating Percy as he continued to stuff the blue macaroons in his mouth.

Suddenly people started screaming a block or two away and that is when percy and his friends saw a new akuma.

Marinette stood up and said" I'm going to the bathroom!" she then turned and ran up the stairs while Adrien stood up and said " I'm going to go home!" and with that he ran outside onto the street. While, Alya stood up dragging Nino with her and said" I'm going to film this leaving Percy and Annabeth in the bakery to finish their food.

Soon they saw chat noir run past the windows of the bakery to the fight and ladybug a little later with Alya and Nino following her on foot.

Ladybug/Marinette pov:

This fight was very easy to win so i didn't even have to use my lucky charm to defeat the villain, but chat used his cataclysm so he had to rush home after the fight as did i because i didn't want to leave the transfer students and Adrien alone for to long. So I used my yo yo to land on the balcony of my room when i saw Alya down below and news trucks coming so i went through my trapdoor and quickly said "Spots off" I then gave tikki a cookie and put her and put her in my purse. With that I quickly rushed downstairs to see Annabeth and Percy. Percy was still eating his macaroons so I decided that I would say hi to Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth, Hi Percy." I said as I waved to the happy couple.

"Hi Marinette" Annabeth responded.

"Do you know where Adrien went?" I asked her as Percy finally finished his box of macaroons.

"Something about checking up on his father." Percy said.

"Oh." I said

"Now come on." Annabeth said as she stood up pulling Percy with her. "We will be late for the rest of school." dragging me and Percy out of the bakery with her.

As we set off to school we saw Adrien, Nino, and Alya run up to us apologizing for making us worry about if they were okay or not.

-Time Skip-

Later with Annabeth

It was after school and me and Percy were back at the hotel having our homework already finished we decided to have a snack and we sacrificed some food to the gods before iris messaging Chiron.

" Hey Chiron" me and Percy said as he picked up or call

"Hello Percy, Hello Annabeth. Have you found anymore demigods?" Chiron asked us.

"No we haven't but we did find out that the Marinette girl we told you about is Paris's superhero Ladybug. Also, that the boy Adrien we mentioned is Ladybug's partner Chat noir." I explained.

"Ahh. I see. Well have you seen any monster around you guys?" Chiron asked us nervously.

Percy was about to say no but I covered his mouth with my hand and replied instead with a simple yes.

"Okay that is not good. You are to leave tomorrow with the demigods you found and bring them back to camp half-blood." Chiron said with a stern voice.

"Okay but we need you to send us miss o'leary today and tell her to hide in a forest near the city." Percy responded for me.

"Alright and good luck getting them to come with you Percy and Annabeth. Bye for now I shall wait to see you in a couple of hours." Chiron said

"Okay bye" Me and Percy said as Chiron slashed through the image.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Percy's p.o.v-

Me and Annabeth decided that we would tell Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino today after school to follow is through to a part of the forest near us where miss o'leary was hiding in a meadow. We also decided to tell them what they were on the way to camp. Then, once we reached it Chiron could take it from there and help us figure out what cabin they belonged in that is if we didn't find out on the way there.

So we went to school like normal with it including Marinette being late as usual and Alya talking about her lady blog. Once it was lunch we decided to go to Marinette's parents bakery where i ordered some croissants and macaroons for the trip. Marinette's parents were the nicest people i had gotten to know while we were there. They gave me a nod as they knew what was going to happen today as we explained it to them through Iris message last night.

It was almost time to go back to school when we heard the glass of the bakery window chatter. I turned around and saw it… the minotaur and a few more monster. I know that Annabeth and Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette saw it too from the look of fright on their eyes. I pulled riptide and Annabeth drew her weapon. Me and Annabeth made our way towards our friends through the chaos and gave Marinette and Adrien some spare weapons we had brought with us. Armed with those weapons me and Adrien took off at first to attack the monster so that we could get their attention on us. Then, Marinette came from behind the monsters armed with her dagger and threw it right where its heart was supposed to be. Adrien and Annabeth soon did the same with Adrien distracting the monster instead. Once we had finished. Me and Marinette ran back to where Alya and Nino sat frozen in shock and grabbed them and brought them along with us while we ran towards the forest; which seemed to get them out of their dase. Me and Annabeth went out to the meadow where we new ms. o'leary would be and brought the others out to meet her me and Annabeth got on first. Then, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino. And with that ms.o'leary took off towards camp. In the few hours the trip was Marinette decided to take advantage of that and ask what those monster where. We decided to try and explain as best we could anyway. It went something like this…

"What were those things?" Marinette asked.

"Those where monsters." Annabeth replied.

"Monsters, who are you people?" Adrien asked

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Annabeth responded to the question. " We are demigods and so are you."

" Wait demigods?" Marinette asked slightly confused.

"Yes. What have you heard about greek mythology?" Percy asked.

" Well i have heard the myths from my tutor, but i never really thought anything of it." Adrien said

"We have read some of the myths in class but that is about it." Marinette replied for both Nino and Alya.

"Well whatever you have read is true. The greek gods are alive in America." Annabeth said.

This statement shocked Alya and Nino even more.

"Once, we get to camp everything will be explained by Chiron." Percy said as they reached land again.

-Back to the Present-

"Okay so currently we are in Brooklyn." Annabeth said reading the map

"I propose we stay a night at mom and Paul's before we leave for camp." Percy said.

"Okay fine but only for the night." Annabeth agreed as they made their way for the apartment.

-Time Skip-

Annabeth p.o.v-

Percy knocked on the door as we waited for an answer. A few moments later Sally answered the door to find Percy, Marinette, Nino, Alya,Adrien and I.

"Hey mom do you mind if me, Annabeth and some friends stay the night?" Percy asked Sally

Sally said "sure" and let them in.

Percy showed us to his room where I Iris messaged Chiron telling him we would be there tomorrow with the demigods we had found. With that we went to sleep knowing we had a rough journey ahead of us in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Adrien p.o.v-

I woke up in the morning to plagg yelling at my face for some cheese and a room with a still asleep Marinette on my shoulder and Alya, Nino, and Annabeth. Marinette was so adorable when she was asleep. I got up careful not to disturb Marinette and made my way outside to the living room area to find Percy up and walking around. He looked like he was nervous about something so I decided to ask him.

" Hey Percy" I said as i went over to him.

" Oh hey Adrien." He responded

"I was wondering if you had any cheese?" Adrien asked

"Yeah I'll go get some" he said going into the kitchen and coming back later with a slice of cheese.

" Here you go and it is alright I already know that you are Chat Noir so you can feed your Kwami the cheese." Percy said as if this was no surprise to him.

"Okay then Plagg you can come out now." Adrien said as Plagg floated out of his shirt.

"Finally some cheese" he said as he munched on it quickly. He then hid himself again as we heard footsteps down the hall.

It was Annabeth and a very sleepy Marinette.

Annabeth and Marinette yawned. "Morning guys" Annabeth said as she walked up to Percy and I. "Marinette wants to know if you guys had any cookies." Annabeth said.

"Yeah we do they are on the counter." Percy replied.

" Okay." Marinette said.

Marinette pov-

Annabeth and I went to where he indicated and found some blue chocolate chip cookies on the counter. I reached for 2 and put them in my purse for tikki. I knew Annabeth and Percy knew about Tikki because they weren't asking why I was doing that. So since Adrien was here I decided to play along and pretend everything was normal. Then it hit me I had left Paris at the hands of Chat. Ohh this was very bad. But I can't take my decision back now oh well.

We sat in silence for a while until Percy's mom and Alya and Nino walked into the room. Percy's mom asked if Percy wanted her to drive us to camp half-blood. Percy said no. so we would be on ms. o'leary again for a bit. After that we went in to make breakfast. I helped Percy's mom in the kitchen with making our breakfast. Coincidentally, it was waffles so i made the batter and Percy's mom got out the waffle iron. After we ate we were ready to go and we left Percy's moms place. Immediately we walked down stairs to find ms. o'leary waiting for us so we got on her back in the same order as last night and started ride along a forest area.

-Time Skip-

Alya pov-

Right now we were in a meadow near someplace called Long Island. After, an hour of riding on the things back we decided to take a break and stretch. Then suddenly I saw it another monster so I yelled at the top of my lungs for Percy and Annabeth who were over by a stream with Marinette.

"YOU GUYS MONSTER!" I yelled.

Marinette and Annabeth quickly rushed over through the stream with their weapons out ready to fight but when it came at me a blast of stream water came around me protecting me. I looked up to see Marinette standing right next to me with her dagger aimed at the monster. She let go of it with all of her might as she threw it right in the center of its chest. I could see she was drained because she had barely been able to take a step toward the water when she fell. Luckily Adrien was there to catch her. Annabeth looked at Marinette in shock she then started to bombard Percy with questions as they started to walk towards Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and I.

"Percy was that you who did that?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"No I barely had enough time to come over to you." Percy said.

Annabeth then came over to us and asked me, Nino, and Adrien the same question. Then, when all of us answered no we turned to Marinette who gave a shrug. Percy said to place her in the stream after that to see if her energy would be restored and sure enough it did. She started to stand up claiming she was feeling better once placed in the stream and then I saw it over her head was a trident. Percy, Nino, and Adrien stared at her in shock. Me and Annabeth were in shock to but instead we rushed over to hug her. After the shock wore off Annabeth exclaimed to Percy.

" You finally have a sister!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I do." Percy said as he rushed over to hug Marinette.

After the events we decided we best be on our way to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Annabeth pov-

The journey to camp was a long one but we managed to reach the the hill where Thalia's tree stood without a problem except for that run in with the fury before in long island. We started to climb the hill. Then suddenly a Colchis bull jumped out and started to attack Marinette and Percy. Me and Adrien turned around and ran to help them but the bull had managed to throw off Percy and started to corner Marinette into a tree and that's when I knew what she was going to do.

" Tikki Spots On!" Marinette yelled as she quickly transformed into Ladybug. She then through her yo yo string around the neck of the bull and tugged taking the head off and managing to kill it.

I looked towards Marinette's friend to see them in complete shock as Marinette detransformed and rushed over towards us. She quickly looked very shy as Percy came running up to us to see if we were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked in disbelief as he looked over toward Marinette.

" Yeah we are fine" I said as I responded back to him. Just then Adrien came out of shock and ran over to Marinette hugging her exclaiming "M'lady" as he went.

Marinette pulled back in shock and exclaimed "Chat!?".

Alya and Nino who still stood in shock had to be dragged up the hill and then down the hill to Camp.

Chiron greeted us as we reached the big house asking if we found out any of our friends parents. We told him about Marinette and he nodded then looked toward her and Adrien who were still trying to get Alya and Nino down the hill. He looked to us in confusion and we explained what had happened. He sighed he knew this would be tough.

Alya pov-

I was still in shock about what had just happened a few moments ago. Marinette, my best friend, is the superhero I worship, Ladybug! On top of that my other friend, Adrien is her Partner, Chat Noir! I mean I know there reasons for hiding their identities, but still it was just so obvious how did i not see it! I am so at least my OTP will most likely come true.

Nino pov-

I can't believe it my best dude and my girlfriend best dudette are superheroes! That is so cool man.

Adrien pov-

When i found out that Marinette was my lady I couldn't believe it I was over the moon. I thought I would never get to see my lady again and it turns out she was the shy stuttering Marinette that sat behind me the whole time. I was happy to finally know the true identity of the one I love more then words can say. I was so happy that as I was dragging Nino i turned around and laid a kiss on her hand and as that happened I was claimed by my godly parent which turned out to be Aphrodite.

Percy pov-

As I watched Marinette and Adrien drag Alya and Nino down the hill i could see that Adrien was claimed to be Aphrodite's son and quickly informed Chiron. Now all we had to do was find out who Alya and Nino's parent was.

Marinette pov-

I could not believe i was so stupid Chat was my sweet crush Adrien sitting in front of me in class this whole time! Oh well. This would have to wait till later when I could talk to him. We continued to drag Nino and Alya to the farm house in silence until Adrien turned around and kissed my hand! I would have to tell him later that I love him since i knew that he already loved Ladybug which is me. Oh but what if he doesn't love me anymore since he found out who I was. uhh! I need to talk to Tikki on this subject later.

-Time Skip-

Percy showed us around camp and me and Adrien to our cabins. I was in poseidon's cabin which is cabin three and adrien is in the tenth cabin. When I first stepped into the cabin it was a bit messy but i could deal with messy. Percy also enformed me about the capture the flag game that would take place tomorrow night. He said it was Ares vs. Athena and that we would be with Athena's cabin. I couldn't wait his description made it sound like fun he also said to follow him to dinner. Where we would sacrifice some of our dinner to poseidon and that we couldn't sit at any other table then the one he would take me to. I nodded at this and decided that before dinner I would go down to the lake to watch the water move around. I found myself at peace down there.

" Marinette!" Percy called as he came running by the lake area.

" Hi Percy!" I said in response as he ran toward me.

" It is time for dinner." he stated and motioned for me to follow him to the dining area. When, we reached there I was amazed to find that it was outside. It looked very nice so I followed Percy to our table where food was already there he told me to follow him up to where we sacrificed some food for poseidon. After that we went back to the table.

" May I have everyone's attention please." Chiron said as the conversation stopped. We all turned to look at him and Mr. D who Percy explained could not get names right and didn't really care that much.

" Tomorrow is capture the flag and as i understand it is Athena vs. Ares cabin and the Alliances are as follows… Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hades, Nike, and Hecate cabins have allied themselves with Athena's cabin. While, the Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hypnosis, Nemesis, Hebe, and Tyche cabins have allied themselves with Ares cabin." Chiron said as he continued his announcements. After they were finished we ate our food and went to sword arena where the Apollo cabin lead the sing along and then we passed out s'mores and we returned to the cabin for some sleep.

" Oh yeah" Percy said as we returned to the cabin. " I forgot to warn you demigod dreams suck. They are basically nightmares."

" Okay then." I said as I returned to the cabin with Percy.

I immediately went to sleep and started to have those horrible dreams like Percy said. He is right though demigod dreams do suck.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Annabeth pov-

I was excited as soon as I woke up because I realised that today would be capture the flag. I knew since I had Percy and Marinette that we would be okay. They were good fighters and would be perfect for the border patrol or attacking. I decided to get up and watch them train in the battle arena because I knew Percy liked to train in the morning. So I got up and walked over to the arena where i saw an evenly matched fight. It was Marinette vs. Percy. I knew Percy had the experience, but Marinette was a better planner and knew to plan her moves carefully. She allowed Percy to attack her but do to her time as ladybug she was well trained and effortlessly dodged them. Percy was surprised and came at her with all of his strength but as she dodged she carefully struck near Percy's grip on his sword and sent it flying to the arena. She had won.

Percy pov-

I woke up in the morning ready to train so I woke up Marinette who took some time but got and got ready in a rush and put the dagger of her in a hidden pocket she had sown into her jacket and with that we went to the arena where I taught her some moves she was able to do and then set off to battle. She had the first attack were I dodged and attacked her instead where she just barely managed to cover the blow with her sword. I instantly went on attack but she got a gleam in her eye and I knew she was up to something. I didn't know what so i continued to attack her where she dodged everyone! Clueless I ran at her with all my might but she dodged and managed to get my sword away from me. As soon as that happened I knew she had won. So i called a water break where I saw Wise girl watching my movements in the stands. I smiled and waved at her. She smiled back.

Marinette pov-

I didn't take me a while to figure out his strategy so I planned my moves carefully and won. I knew I was being watched by someone, but I couldn't figure out who until I turned around to find Annabeth in the stands I waved at her as water break was called. She noticed this and waved back. I went to the water area and poured some ice water down my throat. It felt amazing. The water gave me back some of the energy I needed to continue to fight. As soon as Percy was done with his water we got right back at it with me teaching Percy how to dodge the attacks as they came at us. Pretty soon the training session was over and we went to go canoeing on the lake. Percy explained that it would help me get some of my energy back. Soon enough he said it was time for some lunch were we did the same thing as last night and sacrificed some food.

After lunch we went to get me a balanced sword which proved easier than I thought it would be. I would have to sew another pocket in my jacket after tonight.

" Okay now that this is taken care of you have some free time to do what you want." Percy said as he handed me my sword.

"Okay I will be hanging out with Alya if you need me." I said as I ran over to find out where Alya was.

Alya pov-

I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth who was teaching me greek. She would put a paper in front of me and I would translate it without any problems. Until, Marinette came running up to us telling us it was time to go to dinner. So we followed her back to the cabins. We then went to dinner.

" Hello campers as you know it is time for capture the flag. You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. All of the forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The banner must be easy to see and have only two guards. The prisoners can be disarmed, but can not be gagged or tied up. No killing or maiming. And I will serve as referee and healer. Now arm yourself and to the forest we go."

With that we armed ourselves with the weapons and went to our side of the forest. Annabeth didn't have to explain the plan to me I knew what she was going to do. She had Percy and Marinette near the boundary hiding in the brush to keep the Ares cabin away. She had the Hermes and Apollo kids distracting the other team while a decoy team which was me, Annabeth and a boy named Nico from Hades cabin sneak around and grab the other team's flag. It was brilliant and just like that I got claimed for the Athena cabin. Annabeth ran and told Chiron who said I would move into the Athena cabin after the game.


	8. Author thing

hey guys so school has started and I will be very busy meaning that the updates will not be daily but on Sunday every 2 weeks. I hope you understand and thank you for deciding to read my first story.

-randomfangirl01


End file.
